blackbuccaneertalesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Blight Crusade
The Blight Crusade were a group of rogues from a faction opposed to their old faction. Black Buccaneer's Tales 3 At the end of Black Buccaneer's 3 Chris Crane was shown corrupted aiming a pistol at the cilivans in the bar, He asked where is his sword and threatened everyones lives, Blacks old best friend, Marcos Hilo De Rosca Verde, Told him what the hell is he doing alive? Chris responded, the sword was rightfully his in anger he rushed out.... seeking revenge against Black and france. Black Buccaneer's Tales 4 SPoiler.jpg During the middle of the movie, Chris Crane, Antiono Warlegend, Captain Zito Hex, Re-born Jolly Roger, and Lord Cutler Beckett formed a Great Alliance none other has seen in the caribbean. Their purpose was to go through the portal and rule the caribbean to stop the current caribbeans timestream into the portal's timestream making them rule the caribbean. Defeated Members. #'Beckett's Reign End': Jolly roger and Chris crane were nearly planned to make their way through the portal currently only allied with Rogue Spain, The Undead of the Caribbean, and the EITC, Jolly roger, realized beckett was only strong due to the fact he was being funded by many companies in london and other ways, Jolly was no fool and knew of his betrayal. Chris jumped off the ship and went to his ship while jolly did also, the cannons fired on one side destroying the ships cannonings and sides, Pirates had the chance to strike the other side so they did and thought of chris turning back but it was a plot and they were killed in the impact when becketts ship sunk. #'Re-born Jolly Roger's Consumation': After the Events of the Kraken Being defeated and cutthroat's events, Black, with his new abilites boarded the ship and tried to assassinate the two, Chris and Jolly Roger. Chris saw him and they fought, Chris jumped to the deck and shot jolly off the ship, causing him to land into a nearby maelstrom. ' ' ''' 3. "Lord" Hex's Great Fall '''After Black Supposly "Killing" chris by tricking him to charge at him making him land in the lava. Black approached hex and battled him out leaving hex defenseless, Surprisily to black chris told black that hex put a hex on him making him do these things to get hex the sword to make him nearly a Sea God. Black Did not like this and in anger killed hex almost giving mercy letting him live if not chris's words of honesty hex would of lived. 4. Tobias's Pet and his death: Tobias sent the kraken to destroy Chris, Lawrence, and Black on that entire ship at once in Chapter 3 and failed some died and some mostly lived. In 4, Black, Sent a personal crew on a ship with special cannons to kill the kraken. After short minutes the kraken was very wounded and Black ended the kraken's life while black roped himself and flew to the island wiping out tobias's army while some was fighting black's surviving crew. Black rolled and shot tobias threw the skull bursting him in green dust and then shooting a nearby Surprised, " Admiral " Hex. Hex was displeased and battled black shortly while fleeing to Shadow Cove.